


It's Not A Costume

by the_duck_bride



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Comedy, Cute, M/M, Reita is confused, Ruki is a sassy dickhead, Slice of Life, Vague Sex, it's enough to get the point across, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: Halloween was one of Reita’s favourite times of year. Parties, time off, drinking, fun… And most of all, girls. More specifically, girls in costumes! And thankfully, over the years, Halloween costumes had progressed from gross, bloody, scary things into short skirts and tight tops, cherry red lipstick and cute little pigtails. Oh yeah, Reita really liked Halloween.However, this party was a little different.





	It's Not A Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [septemberashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberashes/gifts).



> This was a prompt given to me by the lovely septemberashes~ she wanted something a little more crack-ish. But I'm not very good at crack XD I still tried to make it funny though! It's lighthearted nevertheless. I hope you enjoy~
> 
> The prompt was a picture that said: When Halloween is over and you spot the same chick you got head from still dressed as a guy. 
> 
> I also suck at titles. Sorry XD

Halloween was one of Reita’s _favourite_ times of year. Parties, time off, drinking, fun… And most of all, _girls_. More specifically, girls in costumes! And thankfully, over the years, Halloween costumes had progressed from gross, bloody, scary things into short skirts and tight tops, cherry red lipstick and cute little pigtails. Oh yeah, Reita really liked Halloween.

 

However, this party was a little different. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the girl on the other side of the room, sitting with her friends and sipping on some kind of blue, fruity-looking drink. Her lips looked soft and plush, brushing against the rim of the glass. Her hair was shoulder-length and wavy, bleached blond but with purposely dark roots; like… stylish regrowth. From where Reita was sitting the girl looked pretty small too, rather delicate, but that was part of her appeal.

 

What was different about this girl however… was that her costume wasn’t slutty or short, there was no big heels, no tight tops. No, instead this girl was dressed… as a boy. Mind you, she wasn’t very convincing… But damn did she look good. Her tight ripped jeans, with some kind of lacy stockings underneath, her loose, drapey red v-neck shirt, he nails perfectly manicured with some kind of Halloween-y kind of design. She was a real looker, and totally Reita’s type.

 

Downing the rest of his drink, Reita squared his shoulders and sauntered over to the girl. Now, by this point in time Reita had had a fair bit to drink, his walk a little less straight than it had been before. But what he lacked in coherence, he made up for in confidence. And that was precisely how he ended up in one of the back rooms of the club, the blond girl on her knees with her lips wrapped around his aching erection. Reita had his fingers tangled in her hair, groaning as he pushed his hips forward in small jerks, head tilted back as he lost himself in the pleasure of the moment.

 

This girl gave the best head he’d ever gotten! Her lips were just as soft as they’d looked against the rim of that glass. Her manicured nails dug into his thighs as she leaned forward just a little more, her mouth sinking down even further over his cock until the head bumped the back of her throat and she groaned. If Reita had been a little more coherent, he might have noticed that her voice was a little raspier than it should have been. But right now he didn’t care about anything beyond the lips around his cock and his impending orgasm.

 

*            *            *

 

The following morning Reita woke up with one hell of a hangover, but feeling very satisfied nonetheless. He figured it had something to do with that blond girl from the night before. The one who’d given him the best orgasm of his goddamn life! Reita checked his hand, his jeans pocket, his phone… but fuck, he hadn’t gotten her number or her name for that matter! Dammit, he really wanted to see what she looked like out of that ridiculous excuse of a costume! He wanted to see what she looked like with her hair tied up, wearing some cute little summer dress. Damn, that’d be fucking adorable.

 

But by the time a week passed Reita had all but forgotten about his mystery girl. That was… until he caught the back of a familiar head inside the Starbucks near Shibuya station. Sure, there were a lot of people in Tokyo with blond hair, but it wasn’t exactly a _common_ hair colour. And especially not in that style either… with shoulder-length waves and purposely dark roots. Reita smiled as he changed his course and headed into the Starbucks, attempting to look somewhat inconspicuous as he shuffled into the store and towards the girl from last week. He couldn’t believe his luck, maybe this time he’d even get a name or something like that.

 

After having shuffled a little further into the crowded store, Reita smiled as he saw the girl. Although his smile dropped a tiny bit as he eyed her. She was… still wearing something pretty damn similar to what she’d been wearing the week prior, the same kind of style. Frowning a little, Reita wandered in further towards her.

 

“Halloween is over, you know,” he chuckled as he leaned against the counter in front of the girl, trying to look as smooth as he could. Which probably wasn’t very smooth at all, considering he had been up late the night before _and_ he’d had to get up early in the morning. So it was safe to say he probably looked like shit. Nevertheless, he still tried to put on a charming little smile for the girl. “You can leave your costume behind until next year.”

 

The girl turned her head towards Reita and she frowned. “Oh hey,” she said, her voice a whole lot deeper than Reita remembered. Why the hell was she still playing at being a dude? It wasn’t very good! At least looks-wise. Her face was too feminine. “What’re you talking about?” She chuckled. “I’m not in costume.”

 

Reita stayed silent for a few moments before he shook his head and laughed. “No, come on. You’re wearing the same thing you were wearing on Halloween,” he pointed out. “Well, not the exact same thing, but the same kind of thing. And you’re still doing the voice...”

 

The girl looked confused as she eyed Reita, her brow furrowed as her eyes roved over his face. “You’re kidding, right?” She asked, eyebrows raising a little. Reita could only shrug; he had no idea what the hell she was talking about. “I wasn’t wearing a costume on Halloween,” she stated. “And I’m not “doing” a voice. This _is_ my voice.”

 

Reita was…shocked. So… this girl wasn’t wearing a costume, she hadn’t been and she wasn’t putting on some kind of voice. “Ok… so, are you some kind of really butch lesbian?” Reita asked incredulously. “That can’t be it though. You give amazing head.”

 

The girl snorted and shook her head. “Wow, you’re really a moron,” she said. “Let me spell it out for you, lover-boy. I’m a man. I wasn’t wearing a costume, I wasn’t putting on an act, and I’m not a lesbian. I’m a gay man, and I sucked you off because I like men. You seemed like you really enjoyed it too,” the girl – no…man smirked.

 

Reita shook his head. “No. No, no, no,” he laughed, starting to feel a little delirious if he was being totally honest. “No, if you’re a guy I wouldn’t have enjoyed it so much. I’m not into guys,” he said, still chuckling quietly. “You can quit the act now.”

 

“You seemed pretty into guys last week,” he grinned. “Oh… don’t tell me you’ve never even thought of the possibility.” Of course Reita had! As far as he knew most teenagers questions themselves sometimes. But he’d already discarded that thought long ago! He was a man, who liked women. He liked short skirts and big boobs and vaginas and soft bodies and small hands and female voices. “You have, haven’t you?” The guy asked, obviously seeing the contemplation on Reita’s face.

 

“No!” He snapped, frowning as he stood up a little straighter. “Not at all, no way. I’m not gay.” Reita had no problem with gay guys, of course! He had a few friends who swung that way. He was a firm believer that people could do whatever the hell they wanted as long as it didn’t hurt other people. But dudes just… weren’t for him.  “Uh… look, I gotta go. I’ll… I probably won’t see you around.”

 

“Hold on,” the guy said, reaching over to his handbag to pull out a pen and a little scrap of paper – it looked like a discarded receipt or something like that. Jotting something down, he handed the paper over to Reita and smirked. “Call me sometime, lover-boy. In a non-gay way, of course,” he smirked patronisingly, making Reita bristle.

 

*            *            *

 

Reita wasn’t sure why the hell he had called the guy, who’s name he’d found out was Ruki. Reita was still kind of convinced that the smaller man was indeed a woman. But lately Ruki was all he’d been able to think about. Every single time Reita went to sleep he could see Ruki’s face, the hollow of his cheeks as he sucked Reita’s cock like it had never been sucked before. But Ruki was apparently a man! But Reita didn’t like men! Did he?

 

He didn’t know!! That’s why he had invited Ruki to come over. So he could talk with the smaller man, figure this out once and for all. Between then and their meeting he and Ruki had texted on and off for a while. He seemed like a good enough guy, just… not what Reita was interested in.

 

The knock on Reita’s front door late one Friday afternoon signalled that his guest had arrived and he steeled himself before he walked over and opened up the door, greeted by the smell of Chinese takeaway food. Ruki held up the bag and smirked. “I figured maybe you’d want something to eat,” he said as he pushed his way past Reita and into the apartment. “Or did you just invite me over to fuck me?”

 

Reita sputtered as he shut the door once more and turned back to Ruki. “What? No! I didn’t invite you over to do that,” he insisted, waving his hands a little. “I just wanted to… hang out.” Reita shrugged, wandering into the kitchen to fetch a couple of plates and two cans of beer, which Ruki refused. So he put one back and just got one for himself.

 

“Right, of course,” Ruki chuckled as he leaned back into the couch and examined his nails for a few moments. “Because every straight guy just invites the guy, who they thought was a girl, who also sucked him off over to…hang out,” Ruki stated, one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows raised as he examined Reita.

 

The taller man swallowed nervously for a moment before chuckling sheepishly as he went about serving himself up some food as a distraction. Fuck, why did Ruki have to look so much like a fuckin’ chick?! It was incredibly distracting! But in another way, Ruki also _didn’t_ look like a chick. The more Reita looked at him the more he could see the slightly more masculine qualities in his face and in his body. He was still just as appealing! But also… just why had Reita found him so appealing at that party? Ruki hadn’t been wearing a short skirt or a tight top. He had looked… like a dude! Fuck, Reita was really over thinking this shit.

 

“You know what, fuck this,” Reita stated, setting his plate down and turning back towards Ruki, who was looking sufficiently surprised, his eyebrows raised. Grasping the front of Ruki’s shirt, Reita pulled the smaller man in and pressed their lips together. He was absolutely determined to prove to himself that he did _not_ like dudes! He wasn’t turned on by them, he didn’t have any kind of romantic feelings for them, he didn’t want to kiss them, he didn’t want to touch them and he _definitely_ didn’t want to touch them in any way.

 

But that… apparently wasn’t the plan his instincts had. Because soon enough Ruki had his hand down Reita’s pants and Reita’s hand had found its way to the front of Ruki’s, groping and squeezing lightly and trying to figure it out. “Wow… you really went all out,” he huffed against the blond’s plush lips, Ruki’s other hand tangled in his hair. “You even wear a strap-on around?”

 

“You’re a fucking moron, you know that, lover-boy?” Ruki grunted as he pulled back a little. “My dick is not gonna disappear no matter how much you grope it. In fact… groping it only encourages it further.” With that being said, Ruki pulled Reita back in by his hair to resume their kiss.

 

“This still… nm… doesn’t mean I’m… gay,” Reita said between kisses, his tongue making contact with Ruki’s and causing his own cock to twitch against Ruki’s palm.

 

“Shut up,” Ruki sighed, pushing Reita down against the couch and climbing over his hips, hands frantically undoing his pants in order to push them down. This couldn’t be happening… Reita wasn’t letting this happen. This was a woman sitting on top of him, a woman… a woman. Finding Ruki’s crotch once more, Reita curled his hand around Ruki’s cock and squeezed. “Still not gonna go away,” the blond grunted, pulling Reita’s cock from its confines before he began working on his own pants.

 

After that… everything kind of just…happened. It felt oddly natural and Reita decided that, for the moment, he wasn’t going to question anything. Not when Ruki felt _so_ good moving atop him, riding his cock like it was his favourite attraction at the carnival. Reita found himself transfixed by the way Ruki threw his head back and moaned, how his hips moved above Reita’s, how his cock twitched and wept every time Reita’s own erection made contact with the smaller man’s prostate – something Ruki had told him was like the male g-spot. It really was something else and Reita discovered that he had never been this turned on by a woman in his life…

 

*            *            *

 

A few hours and about three rounds of mind-blowing sex later, Ruki flopped down against Reita’s chest, panting hard as he groaned, letting the other’s spent cock slide from his body. The pair was pretty damn exhausted, but beyond that… Reita wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ had such _amazing_ sex in his entire life! Was this what he had been missing out on all along? Because… well, he didn’t even know…

 

“I, um…” he panted, his hand resting against the small of Ruki’s back as he stared up at the ceiling, a dumbfounded look on his face.

 

“Shh,” Ruki hushed, chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Reita. “You don’t have to say anything. Just… take me out on a date and… let’s see what happens then. You don’t have to make any ground-breaking decisions right this second, lover-boy.” Ruki gave him a genuine smile and Reita found himself relaxing a little more as he nodded.

 

“Yeah… yeah, ok,” he said, a goofy grin spreading across his face. “Man… that’s one realistic strap-on,” Reita joked, receiving a harder than necessary slap to his chest. “Ow…”

 

“Moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are love~


End file.
